


Don't Cry

by lyreann



Series: Everlasting [1]
Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyreann/pseuds/lyreann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>她不会孤单，从今以后的每一片雪花，每一朵冰棱，还有我，都会一直守护她。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Cry

别哭，安娜。

只要这个世界上还有一片雪花飞舞，她的存在就不会完全消失。每当冬天来临，白雪会覆盖城堡，那就是她又回到这片大地了。我在世界另一端的街头百无聊赖地漫步的时候，就曾从落下的雪花里感受过她的存在。没错，那些一碰即化，但在不知不觉中却会覆盖整个街区，覆盖屋顶、树木和窗框的雪花。

相信我吧，因为我们是这个世界上最了解冰雪的人啊。

的确，有时候雪也会消失不见，但它们从来不会爽约。它们变成了星星落下的眼泪和大地呼出的雾气，从裹着冬雪沉眠、在来年春天又苏醒的每朵花的笑容里，你都能感受到它们的存在。

她暂时先我们一步去做那个美丽的梦了。她将比以前更无处不在，飞转的冰雪是她旋舞的裙角，静谧的月辉是她探寻的目光，森林里的每一段鸣啭，都是她因为愉快而发自内心的歌唱。她会比以前更自由，更无拘无束。她将成为温柔地包裹着我们的这个世界的一部分。她仍然会陪伴着我们，只不过是以另一种形式。

别哭，安娜。

哪怕许久之后人们已经不再相信冰雪女王的传说，她也不会被遗忘，不会遭遇没有人相信她的存在的这样冷冰冰的厄运。

她不会孤单，从今以后的每一片雪花，每一朵冰棱，还有我，都会一直守护她。

 

 

=FIN=


End file.
